1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a radar system having stabilization of the peak level of the output power for pulses of varying widths and for variations in power output caused by component aging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In radar systems of the prior art no compensation was made for variations in the peak power level for pulses of varying widths or for changes in peak power output over a period of time. Because of changes in the output pulse duty cycle when changing between pulses of varying widths such as may be done when changing range scales, the peak power output of transmitters in prior radar systems tended to vary, varying the sensitivity of the system. Also, because of output tube aging or aging of other components in the transmitting circuitry, the peak power output from the system fell below acceptable levels although the final output tube had not completely deteriorated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a radar system having a constant peak power level of output radar pulses independent of the width of the pulses.
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a radar system having compensation and peak power output caused by component aging.